100 One-Shots
Hi Everyone! This is Snowtail. These are 100 One-Shots. Not all of them are up yet, sadly. ' One-Shot 1: Stuck Redkit sighed heavily, staring gloomily at the barrior of WindClan camp. He wanted so desperatly to be out there, running around, chasing rabbits, feeding his clan. Redkit heaved another sigh, watching the first warriors come out of the den. The warriors, Rabbitfoot, Grassleaf, and Crowpelt hurried padded over to Amberlight, the deputy. Redkit hoped to be deputy one day. Maybe even leader. He could imagine it right now, ''All hail Redstar, leader of WindClan! All hail Redstar, the greatest leader in the forest! His thoughts broke off as he heard Eagleflight yowling into the apprentice den, "Harepaw! Wake up! I need you for a hunting patrol. Oh, and get Brownpaw too!" Redkit heaved another heavy sigh, wishing again to be the one that Eagleflight was calling. His kit mind strayed away again imagining his mentor calling into the apprentice den, Redpaw! Wake up sleepy rabbit! You're on an evening patrol. Oh, and get your sister, Mallowpaw, she's coming too. His daydreaming was once again interupted as he saw Harepaw, his brother Brownpaw, Eagleflight, and Horseflight padding out of the gorse tunnel. They would be chasing rabbits and patrolling the borders, while I'm stuck here in camp, Redkit thougt enviously. A tail brushed his shoulders and he turned around to see his sister Mallowkit. She had a sad smile on her face and she mewed with a sympathetic voice, "Two moons, Redkit, two moons." Redkit sighed again. Mallowkit saw right through him again. Well, he hadn't been very inconspicous, sighing and staring at the gorse tunnel, watching patrols come and go. Redkit glanced at the gorse tunnel, then back to Mallowkit. "You wouldn't understand. You don't want to be out there hunting and patrolling as much as I do." Mallowkit shook her head sadly again, and let her reddish tail rest on his flank. She blinked at him, them meowed with an understanding voice, "Oh, Redkit, I do want to be out there as much as you do. I have been waiting four moons as well as you have. I just handle it differently. I don't think about leaving, I think about the two whole moons of play and rest we have in front of us. Graypaw told me that he misses his time in the nursery, when he could rest and play whenever. So I enjoy what time we have, before we have duties to the clan." Redkit stared in shock at Mallowkit, when did she become this wise. He shook his head, it didn't make sense again. What did make sense was that Mallowkit was obviously the smarter of the two littermates. Imagine wanting your time in the nursery back. He scoffed silently, it was ridiculous. Graypaw must have bees in his brain. He turned to Mallowkit, and mewed, "OK, then I guess we should play a game? To 'enjoy our time in the nursery', you know?" Mallowkit smiled, she had obviously been waiting - patiently of course - for this answer. She bounded off towards the nursery, glancing back and meowing, "OK! I'll get Ravenkit, Sparrowkit, and maybe Dawnkit. She might not come though. You know how she is, always in the Medicine Cat den with Breezefeather." Redkit sighed and lay his head down on his white paws. He didn't really want to play, just wanted to go outside and run after rabbits. He envied Ravenkit, Sparrowkit, and Dawnkit. They were all almost six moons, they would be apprenticed soon. In maybe a quarter moon or so. Redkit and Mallowkit had to wait another two moons. Mallowkit came bounded out of the nursery with Sparrowkit and Dawnkit on her heals. She came to a stop in front of Redkit and prodded his side with her paw. Redkit raised his head, and glanced at Dawnkit, then at Sparrowkit. "Oh, right. You got Sparrowkit and Dawnkit. What about Ravenkit? Why wouldn't he come?" Mallowkit licked her paw and drew it behind her ear. Then she looked up at Redkit. "Right. Ravenkit was still asleep and Sunflower wouldn't let me wake him up." She blinked at Dawnkit and Sparrowkit, "So, what game do you want to play?" Redkit sighed, then saw Amberlight padding toward the gorse tunnel, with Nightstar and Blackfur following. Maybe, just maybe, if he pleaded she would let him come with her. After all, Birdtail, his mother, was Amberlight's sister. He quickly mewed where he was going to his sister and denmates then hurried over to Amberlight. "Wait, Amberlight!" The yellowish - brownish she-cat turned to see Redkit, and she glanced back at the gorse tunnel. Redkit, seeing his chance star to race away, quickly meowed, "Amberlight, I have a serious problem." Amberlight turned back to him, the exasperation in her eyes dying and amusement replacing it. Everyone knew that Amberlight had wanted kits, but her mate, Lightfur had died of sickness. She said that she would never love another, but she had always had a soft spot for kits. She crouched down and gazed at Redkit, blue eyes sparkling, "What is it, Redkit? Have badgers stormed the entire territory? Are ShadowClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan all simultaneously attacking? Have StarClan warriors suddenly dropped in to say hello?" Redkit, though he wanted to let out a mrroww of amusement, managed to keep his face serious, and mew without any shakes of laughter in his voice, "No, it's even seriouser than those." Amberlight's eyes widened and she gasped. She quickly mewed, "It must be urgent. Wait, I know what it is! RiverClan have been flooded by the river and desperatly need our help? Or... Twolegs have poisoned the rabbits? Hmm... I don't know." Redkit shook his head, then meowed, "No, that's not what it is." Amberlight kept her face straight somehow, showing no signs of amusement except for the sparkle in her eyes. She looked utterly bewildered. Redkit mewed on, "I don't know what to do." Amberlight gasped in horrow and her eyes stretched wide. She gaped at Redkit, "What? The worst has come true? You don't know what to do? This is truely the end of the Clans!" Nightstar padded foreward, glancing at Amberlight, "What is it Amberlight? What is the end of the Clans?" The yellowish she-cat turned to him and widened her eyes as wide as they would go. She gasped again in horror and managed to choke out, "Redkit doesn't know what to do-" Nightstar gasped again, gazing at Redkit. "This is truely the end of WindClan. A four moon old kit doesn't know what to do? This is a rare, phenominal case. We must get you to Breezefeather immediatly. Did you eat anything bad last night?" Redkit shook his head then heard a loud purring from Birdtail. The light gray queen had snuck up behind them, "Oh dear, I think your right, Nightstar. He must have a fever.He should probably go back to the nursery and sleep more." She said this with a pointed look at Redkit, indicating that she actually wanted him to sleep more. Amberlight and Nightstar purred then Nightstar raised his tail to beckon Blackfur, who had been looking on with amusement and a bit of impatience. Redkit sighed and looked up at Nightstar, "Do I really have to go back to bed? I'm not coming down with Bored Cough. I'm serious." Nightstar glanced at his patrol members, then at Birdtail. The queen whisked her tail around Redkit, drawing him towards her so that she could pick up his scruff. Redkit sniffed at the indignity but didn't struggle. Maybe if he slept more, two moons would pass quicker. Birdtail entered the nursery and plopped Redkit down in the nest, then climbed in after him. She began to purr and Redkit drifted into sleep, but not without one final thought. ''Two more moons until I'm not '''stuck in camp anymore''. One-Shot 2: Sick Dewleaf coughed again, closing her eyes. Even with her eyes closed she could still see Cloudfur staring kindly at her. His mouth always formed in the same shapes over and over again, I love you. Cloudfur's last words, before he was killed by the same bout of greencough that was killing her. Dewleaf knew her end was coming, and greencough too deeply rooted within her to be vanquished. Even though Berryfern, the Medicine Cat, tried to save her, Dewleaf knew that she would die. At least she would see Cloudfur again, and they would watch ThunderClan together forever. But these last few sunrises were more than she could bear. Dewleaf's thoughts drifted from Cloudfur to Sparrowstar, her father. Her beloved father, the ThunderClan leader, would surely miss her. Dewleaf suddenly wondered about Lionstar from ShadowClan. Her brother, the very personification of ambition, who had always wanted to become leader. When Cloudfur had become deputy, Lionstar (Lionclaw at the time), had yowled of betrayal and raced out of camp. At the next gathering, Sparrowstar saw that Lionstar had become ShadowClan's leader. Her thoughts raced around like a scared mouse, suddenly thinking of Mistleaf, the ShadowClan warrior who had been infected with whitecough. She had been sent to ThunderClan camp to infect everyone with whitecough, and Lionstar hoped that it would turn into greencough. It had worked, and here Dewleaf lay dying, with Cloudfur, Cinderfur, Sunshimmer, Featherpaw, Pinekit, Sandkit, Hazelkit, and Nightkit waiting for her. With many others to follow. Berryfern was out of catmint, since Lionstar had sent patrols to steal it to treat the whitecough in ShadowClan. Dewleaf firmly averted her thoughts and opened her eyes. She could see Sparrowstar and Icepelt sitting beside her, watching quietly. Sparrowstar said quietly, "Dewleaf, I-" Dewleaf cut him off, knowing what was he was going to say, "I'm going to die, aren't I? At least I'll see Cloudfur again." Icepelt winced, Cloudfur was her best friend's son, it was rather funny that he and Dewleaf were mates. Sparrowstar spoke firmly, but his gaze betrayed his fears, "No, I was going to say that Stormdust, well Stormdust..." Sparrowstar trailed off, looking helpless. Dewleaf shut her eyes tight, it was bad enough that she was going to die, but losing her precious, only surviving brother didn't help. Poor Sparrowstar and Icepelt, all six of their kits killed by the same bout of greencough. Cinderfur, Dewleaf, and Stormdust were littermates, and Icepelt's new litter, Sandkit, Hazelkit, and Nightkit were dead too. Sparrowstar was a great leader, and a strong warrior, but you couldn't fight greencough. Whether you knew your battle skills or not, it killed you without a second thought. Sparrowstar was gazing off into the distance, afraid to meet Dewleaf's or Icepelt's eyes. His Clan was falling to pieces, and there was nothing he could do about it. Suddenly Dewleaf heard a call from outside, "Sparrowstar! Berryfern's found some catmint!" Sparrowstar jumped, his surprise covered happiness for a moment. He quickly raced out of the Medicine Cat den, only to reenter with Berryfern a moment later. Berryfern held a tiny amount of catmint in her jaws, it was enough for only one cat. Dewleaf immediately knew her answer to when Berryfern dropped the precious leaved in front of her. Dewleaf coughed again, then managed to choke out, "No, Berryfern. I am too far gone. Give it to one of the kits, or another warrior, who still has a life ahead of them. I will see Cloudfur, Cinderfur, Stormdust, Sandkit, Hazelkit, and Nightkit when I go to StarClan. Give the catmint to a cat you can save. The greencough is too deeply rooted within me to take it out. I have no chance to survive. Give it to a cat who does." All three watching cats were astonished at Dewleaf's little speech. Berryfern, not knowing what to say, only nudged the catmint closer to Dewleaf, hoping that she would see sense. Dewleaf shook her head, her gazed fixed on the roof. "No. I will not eat it. Cloudfur comes for me. Please, can you take me outside? I want to see the stars-" Dewleaf began to hack uncontrollably, showing that she was minutes away from death. Berryfern, knowing what was going on, grapped Dewleaf's scruff and began to haul her outside. Icepelt shook herself from her trance and helped the Medicine Cat drag her daughter into the clearing. Sparrowstar followed, tail dragging in the dirt. Once Dewleaf was outside, she lay on her side, watching the night sky. The stars were twinkling, and her coughing stopped. her body grew colder and colder, until the life was seeped out of it. Visible only to the failing life of Dewleaf, Cloudfur stepped out of the stars it seemed. Cloudfur beckoned her with his fluffy white tail, drawing her to the stars. Dewleaf stepped towards him, and her spirit left her body. She looked down, to see her silvery gray pelt shining with stars in it. She looked back at Sparrowstar and Icepelt with wide blue eyes, both of her parents' heads were bowed in grief. She walked up next to Cloudfur, her pelt mingling with his, as they walked off into the stars. Dewleaf could only think of one thing, We are together, without that dreadful '''sickness' keeping us apart.'' Category:One-Shot